Expulsion amicale
by Sulfuric-clouds
Summary: Exclue de la Confrérie, Tabitha reste seule à réfléchir à une importante question. Celle de l’amitié.


**Disclaimer :** X-Men : Evolution ne m'appartient pas.

**A/N :** Je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis très très longtemps, que ce soit en terme de fanfic ou autre. Je n'ai vraiment pas été étouffée par l'inspiration dernièrement mais voici le développement d'une petite idée. Ce oneshot se déroule pendant la saison 2, immédiatement après l'épisode 28 : Facteur X. Tabitha vient tout juste de quitter la Confrérie, mise dehors par Mystique.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

**Expulsion amicale.**

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Tabitha était assise en travers d'une des banquettes sales et défoncées de la rame de métro, les pieds sur le siège et les bras encerclant ses genoux. Vautrée de la sorte, elle devait bien occuper deux places et demie à elle toute seule, sans parler du fait que le sac de sport qui contenait ses affaires trônait également sur la banquette comme un passager à part entière ! Ses mèches blondes devant les yeux, la jeune fille contemplait fixement un point invisible situé juste devant elle sans s'apercevoir de l'air scandalisé des autres usagers. Le métro n'était pas à proprement parler bondé mais son attitude restait tout de même extrêmement égoïste et malpolie et chacun l'observait de biais, la foudroyant du regard. De l'homme d'affaires adossé à l'une des cloisons et à demi caché par le cahier économie de son journal à la femme enceinte assise quelques mètres plus loin en passant par la petite grand-mère aux cheveux blancs et aux jambes vacillantes qui s'agrippait à l'une des barres de maintien en métal, absolument tous arboraient la même mine réprobatrice.

Toute à ses ruminations, Boom Boom ne se rendait compte de rien et il aurait sans doute fallu que tout le monde se jette sur elle avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler pour qu'elle sorte enfin de sa torpeur et réalise la situation. A vrai dire, même dans ce cas il était peu probable qu'elle daigne s'asseoir convenablement afin de faire de la place aux autres passagers. Tabitha était un esprit libre qui se moquait de la morale et des convenances et qui préférait suivre son propre code de conduite. Elle avait toujours été très égocentrique et se préoccupait peu du bien-être, de l'état d'esprit ou des opinions de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Tous ces gens ne comptaient pas pour elle et n'avaient aucune leçon à lui donner. De plus, la jeune fille n'était pas au summum de sa forme et ce qui lui importait dans l'immédiat, c'était sa propre personne et son propre confort. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et pour autant qu'elle sache, il était fort possible qu'elle reste assise dans ce métro à faire indéfiniment des allers-retours qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens. Alors autant prendre ses aises !

En effet, elle venait de se faire mettre à la porte sans ménagement, évincée par le retour de Mystique. Personne à la Confrérie ne s'était attendu à revoir la mutante métamorphe, plus hargneuse et autoritaire que jamais. A part Lance peut être, qui s'en était inquiété de temps à autre. Et encore ! Même lui n'avait pas prévu qu'elle réapparaîtrait aussi tôt. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait un fait un come-back fracassant, balançant violemment Todd contre le mur et se débarrassant d'elle comme l'on se débarrasse d'un parasite nuisible. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas forcément plus mal… De toute manière, Tabitha n'aurait pas pu rester à la Confrérie à jouer les larbins. Servir de pion à Mystique dans sa petite vengeance contre les X-Men ou Magneto ou encore les deux à la fois ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule ! Boom Boom ne serait plus jamais à la botte de personne !

Ce qui décevait surtout la jeune fille, c'était la réaction des garçons. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils se soient tous aplatis sans la moindre résistance devant leur ex-patronne. Après tout, ils la détestaient cordialement, non ? Alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis à ramper comme des larves devant elle ? Bon d'accord, venant du Crapaud c'était compréhensible. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement courageux. Venant de Fred, on pouvait également s'y attendre étant donné qu'il avait tendance à suivre le mouvement. Mais de la part de Lance qui était si attaché à son indépendance ou encore de Pietro et de son arrogance monstrueuse ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces deux-là aient aussi laissé leur fierté au placard pour renfiler leur panoplie de sous-fifre de seconde zone.

Boom Boom était d'avis qu'ils auraient dû se battre tous ensemble contre Mystique. Elle était persuadée qu'à eux cinq, en combinant leurs pouvoirs, ils auraient peut-être pu la vaincre et la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Ils lui auraient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient ni ses esclaves ni des moins que rien tout juste bons à suivre ses ordres. Pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de débarquer dans leur vie et de la régenter comme bon lui semblait ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de les utiliser pour ses propres intérêts et de les rabaisser par-dessus le marché ! Bien sûr, Tabitha n'était pas naïve. Elle était consciente qu'après son petit séjour dans la merveilleuse machine à fabriquer des supers mutants de Magneto, la métamorphe était surpuissante, comme dopée aux stéroïdes et qu'un combat contre elle, même un combat à cinq contre un, aurait été ardu, voire perdu d'avance.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de résister et de lutter pour garder sa liberté et sa fierté intactes. Elle lui avait lancé une bombe, espérant déclencher une rébellion généralisée au sein de la Confrérie. Mais les garçons ne l'avaient pas suivi. Ils n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide, pour préserver le mode de vie qu'ils avaient instauré tous les cinq. A la place, ils avaient laissé Mystique faire main basse sur la maison et sur leur existence. La jeune fille n'avait plus eu qu'à rassembler ses affaires et à s'en aller. Elle se sentait trahie et abandonnée. Elle, elle se serait battue jusqu'au bout pour chacun d'entre eux ! Elle n'en aurait jamais laissé tomber un seul ! Mais aucun n'avait levé le petit doigt pour elle. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient chassé eux-mêmes ! Une expulsion amicale ! C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait car tout aussi individualiste qu'elle puisse être, Boom Boom les considérait tous comme ses amis. Elle avait des liens spéciaux avec chacun d'entre eux et pour elle, chacun d'entre eux était un ami qu'elle soutiendrait coûte que coûte et à qui elle faisait confiance pour la soutenir en retour.

Tabitha se remémorait avec une parfaite clarté tous les moments complices qu'elle avait partagé avec les quatre mutants. Comme le jour où elle avait entraîné Todd au centre commercial afin de l'aider à choisir une tenue convenable pour la fête organisée par le lycée. Bon, il était vrai qu'à la base il ne voulait pas d'un costume et comptait s'y rendre dans ses loques habituelles. Elle lui avait un peu forcé la main et il s'était tout d'abord prêté aux différents essayages de fort mauvaise grâce. Mais peu à peu, parader devant les miroirs dans des accoutrements tous plus chics et plus classes les uns que les autres, à l'opposé de son style quotidien, était devenu comme un jeu et la jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant ri avec le Crapaud. Evidemment, le résultat final s'était révélé catastrophique, l'excentrique smoking bleu pâle et le gros nœud papillon rouge choisis jurant atrocement avec sa peau légèrement verdâtre. Sans compter le fait que des créatures monstrueuses surgies tout droit d'une autre dimension s'étaient invitées à la soirée pour gâcher les réjouissances ! Mais peu importait… Pour Boom Boom la fête et les préparatifs antérieurs restaient d'excellents souvenirs.

Tout comme les petits-déjeuners mitonnés par Fred qui l'attendaient tous les matins sur la table de la cuisine. Tabitha étant plutôt du genre à faire la grasse matinée, elle se rendormait fréquemment au lieu de se préparer pour aller au lycée et il en résultait un retard d'une bonne demi-heure. Mais elle pouvait toujours être sûre qu'après avoir précipitamment dévalé les escaliers, mal réveillée et pas du tout coiffée, elle trouverait sa tasse de thé noir avec ses trois petits morceaux de sucre, son verre de jus d'orange et ses deux pancakes garnis l'un de gelée de groseilles et l'autre de gelée de myrtilles. De bons pancakes à la Freddy, tout dorés et tout chauds ! Il lui en mettait toujours de côté et les protégeait férocement de la voracité de leurs trois autres compères. C'était une attention toute simple et toute gentille que le Blob avait pour elle et bien que cela n'ait l'air de rien, ce geste désintéressé comptait énormément pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pas été habituée dans son enfance à recevoir sans devoir beaucoup donner en contrepartie.

Elle était également très proche de Lance qui était indéniablement celui avec lequel elle parlait le plus. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il était capable de faire preuve d'une patience surhumaine avec elle et était toujours prêt à l'écouter et à lui remonter le moral quand elle en avait besoin. Il fallait dire qu'elle lui rendait efficacement la pareille lors de ses propres moments de déprime. Boom Boom avait toujours des idées farfelues en stock pour lui rendre le sourire ! Elle se souvenait aussi de la fois où il avait essayé de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare ou de celle où il lui avait offert une patte de lapin à accrocher au rétroviseur de la Jeep la prochaine fois qu'elle la lui volerait. Avalanche espérait que le porte-bonheur lui éviterait les accidents et qu'elle lui ramènerait sa voiture en un seul morceau et sans rayures pour changer. Il y avait également le jour où elle l'avait empêché de courir à la catastrophe lors de son rendez-vous avec Kitty. Cet idiot y était allé en oubliant le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à sa petite amie pour la Saint-Valentin ! Et qui avait fait exprès l'aller-retour en un temps record pour le lui remettre discrètement et lui éviter de passer une fois de plus pour un loser ? Sûrement pas Pietro !

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Tabitha avait même réussi à se trouver des points communs avec ce dernier. C'était pourtant le type le plus vantard et le plus insupportable qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré ! Il était complètement imbu de lui-même et ne manquait pas la moindre occasion de lui envoyer des piques, transformant ainsi la moindre broutille en une interminable chamaillerie. Curieusement, la jeune fille trouvait leurs joutes verbales stimulantes et avait appris à sincèrement apprécier Vif-Argent. De plus, ils étaient liés par leur passion des films d'horreur et il ne s'écoulait jamais beaucoup de temps entre deux de leurs séances cinéma de l'épouvante. Armés de pop-corn et de sodas, toutes lumières éteintes, ils passaient généralement la nuit entière sur le vieux canapé du salon devant des DVD loués. Et invariablement, que le film soit un classique du genre ou un navet sans intérêt, elle poussait de grands cris hystériques tout en lui agrippant fermement le bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Ou alors, elle se jetait tout bonnement à son cou et se cachait les yeux contre son épaule. Boom Boom savait que Pietro adorait ça ! Non seulement ce comportement flattait le macho en lui, mais en plus il lui donnait des opportunités supplémentaires de la taquiner et de l'embarrasser en public comme seul un ami pouvait le faire.

Bien sûr, tout cela ne c'était pas fait en un seul jour et sa cohabitation avec les quatre autres mutants avait même été plutôt difficile au début. Il était vrai que Tabitha avait débarqué sans crier gare et surtout sans leur demander leur avis, défonçant la porte de l'unique chambre vacante et s'y installant avec un sans-gêne colossal. A l'époque, elle venait de quitter l'Institut et cherchait simplement un point de chute provisoire, relativement confortable et pas cher. La maison de la Confrérie s'était imposée comme une évidence et très vite le caractère temporaire dudit point de chute s'était transformé en un caractère permanent en dépit de la réticence originelle des garçons. En effet, Boom Boom était tout sauf facile à vivre et prenait régulièrement des libertés avec les règles élémentaires de la vie en communauté, faisant irruption dans la salle de bain alors que Todd était sous la douche avec une désinvolture toute particulière, ou encore empruntant ce qui ne lui appartenait pas sans se soucier de demander la permission à son propriétaire au préalable. En l'occurrence, Lance et sa Jeep comptaient parmi ses victimes favorites. Mais malgré tous ces heurts, ils avaient toujours résisté à la tentation de la jeter dehors. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et s'avachit encore un peu plus sur le siège, la tête pendant légèrement en arrière et les yeux à présent rivés au plafond, toujours inconsciente du mécontentement croissant des autres usagers du métro. Elle avait offert sa précieuse amitié aux garçons et elle avait vraiment cru que chacun lui avait offert la sienne. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient peu à peu appris à réellement aimer sa compagnie fantasque et extravagante et qu'ils formaient tous les cinq un groupe de véritables amis. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée et avait fait une erreur de jugement monumentale. Une de plus. Peut-être tenaient-ils quand même un peu à elle mais visiblement pas assez pour s'opposer à Mystique, pour la défendre, pour qu'elle garde sa place parmi eux. Leur peur était plus forte que les liens qui les unissaient à elle. Tabitha était extrêmement déçue et vexée. Profondément blessée même ! Elle l'avait caché tant bien que mal mais se retrouver une fois de plus toute seule, sans personne sur qui compter, lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Surtout qu'elle avait été persuadée de ne plus jamais avoir à revivre une telle situation.

Boom Boom laissa sa tête rouler de côté. Ce qui était fait était fait et ne pouvait plus être modifié. Ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser et d'ailleurs il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense ! Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se mettre à pleurer dans le cas contraire. La jeune fille tendit donc l'oreille, décidée à épier les conversations des autres passagers afin de se distraire. Elle allait rester à s'ennuyer sur sa banquette jusqu'à la fin des temps mais peut-être entendrait-elle quelques anecdotes amusantes au passage… C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit brutalement compte du silence de mort qui régnait dans la rame et des multiples regards assassins braqués sur elle. De toute évidence son squat du métro semblait sérieusement compromis…

&!&!&!&!&!&!&

**A/N :** Voilà ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée et comme d'habitude j'apprécierais des critiques constructives pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !


End file.
